To Hell And Back: The Tale Of Twi'Ki The Wood Elf
by GRiiTTLE JUNiiOR
Summary: This is the tale of one of my Oblivion character through-out his journey. It is not just the main quest-line, I do other things, and give my character a back-story through information learned as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1  Introduction

_**To Hell and Back: The Tale of Twi'Ki the Wood Elf**_

_**Chapter 1: Indroduction**_

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic and this chapter is just a short (and that's being generous) indroduction. The following chapter will be much longer. Please Review - GRiiTTLE JUNiiOR

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Again, I awoke to the feeling of the hard stone floors of the Imperial City jail cells. I got up, took in where I was, and thought... <em>How did I get here? What did I do?<em>

I had never been in this particular cell, but I had been in this hallway when I was in here a couple of months ago. How did I know it was the same hallway? That asshole. That one asshole that was always rambling on about how so and so was going to die in here and how he was going to get out.

"The guards are coming for you!" He was right. I heard some footsteps and a man talking.

"My sons, they're dead, aren't they?" asked the man.

"We don't know that sire, the messenger only said they were attacked," said a female. I could see them now. There were three guards; one female, two male. And an old man dressed in robes too fine to be in a prison with.

"No they are dead, I know it," the man replied.

"What is this prisoner doing here? This cell is supposed to be off limits," said the woman as she approached my cell.

"I don't know. Usual mix-up with the watch, I...I..." The guard said, struggling for words.

"It's not important. Stand back prisoner. We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way," said the woman.

I stepped back by the window, if you could call it that. Suddenly, the old man stepped closer to me. "You. I know you. Let me see your face," said the old man, as he stared at me for a moment. "You are the one from my dreams." He muttered some other stuff I couldn't make out.

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

"I am you Emperor, Uriel Spetim."

_Holy shit! So many questions... _"What's going on?"

"Assassins attacked my sons and I am next..." The man kept explaining, but I was having trouble paying attention with all the thoughts racing though my head._ Uriel Septim? Assassins? What the hell?_

As if all of that wasn't enough, the cell's eastern wall slid back, and then to the left, revealing a secret passage.

"It's your lucky day prisoner," said one of the guards.

I followed the guards through the passage. "I don't like this...I'll go ahead," said a guard. A sudden yell of "Protect the Emperor!" got my attention. The guards rushed ahead to fight the newly discovered enemy. I hid of course, being unarmed and all.

When the sounds of metal hitting metal ceased, I came out of hiding. One of the guards was dead. That was their job, though, their life for the Emporer's. But, after I went over to pick up the fallen guard's weapon was when I realized that these were not mere guards, they were Blades.

As we approached a wooden door, the Emperor turned to me and said, "This we where we must part. But, I know our paths will cross again soon."

"Don't try to follow us," said a Blade, then shut the door behind him. _What the fuck am I gonna do now?_


	2. Chapter 2  The Fall Of Uriel Septim

_**To Hell And Back: The Tale of Twi'Ki the Wood Elf**_

_**Chapter 2: The Death Of Uriel Septim**_

**A/N: Starting now, not all dialogue will be direct quotations from the game. Also, FINALLY got chapter 2 out. - GRiiTTLE JUNiiOR**

* * *

><p>As I stood wondering what to do, some bricks fell out of a wall to my right, forming a hole in the wall. The hole led to a passage, out of which emerged two gargantuan rats. One rat jumped at me, and cut my face, while the other simply bit my ankle. I unsheathed the shortsword that I took from the fallen Blade, and stabbed the rat that was biting my ankle. The other rat jumped at my face again, but I sidestepped and sliced it in two.<p>

I stepped through the hole in the wall, and looked around. I decided to check out a skeleton that was on the ground, over by a wooden chest. I took a rough leather curiass, rough leather boots, a rusted iron bow, and some iron arrows off the skeleton, as well as an iron dagger (_much better fitting for me than that shortsword)_, and some lockpicks. I walked over to a nearby chest, and picked the lock. 5 gold coins. Not much, but I'll need all I can get.

At the far side of the room, I saw the corpse of a Goblin. I took lockpicks and a key from his body. I used the key to unlock the wooden door that was about one yard from him. _I wonder what's on the other side...At this point, do I even want to know?_

I opened the door. There were two paths, seperated by the cave's wall. _Uh-oh. Left? Right? Yeah, left._ I headed down the left path to find a table with another wooden chest on it. In the chest were lockpicks, and gold.

I made my way forward slowly and carefully. Eventually, I saw a pyramid-shaped stack of logs. I made my way to them, crouched down behind them. I peered over them, and saw two goblins at the bottom of the small slope that the logs were perched on. _Oh shit, they spotted me! What should I do? Of course, dumbass! Just push the logs down the hill._

I pushed against the logs, and after a second or two of pushing, they all tumbled down the slope, crushing the goblins in the process. I went down the hill, and searched the goblins for something useful. More lockpicks.

After trekking through some more of the cave, slaughtering more goblins, and picking up loot, I counted my items. 67 lockpicks, 31 gold, and 54 iron arrows. Ahead of me, was a yet another wooden door. _Only one thing to do._

As I stepped through the door, the scenery changed completely. No more dark, damp caves, back to the stone walls, and the tons of unneccessary stairs of the secret passsage out of my cell.

I heard a Blade talking to the Emperor. I ran to the Emperor, and the Blades, and followed them until one of them said, "Wait here, Emperor, I'll go ahead." I drew my wooden bow, and notched an arrow. "No. Let them do their job," The Emperor whispered to me. I slung the bow over my shoulder, and put the arrow back in the quiver. _Wait for it..._ A man in steel armor, with red clothes under it, _(That's what he is, right?),_ around 6 feet tall, rushed at the Blade, swinging a steel mace wildly. As the enemy went for an overhead swing, the Blade slashed upward, vertically slicing the man into two, up to his sternum, where the sword got lodged. The Blade grabbed the hilt of the sword, and pulled. The sword wouldn't budge. The Blade picked up the enemy's mace, and walked away.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Daedra," replied the Blade, simply.

We walked some more until we reached a room with some collapsed pillars, and two iron gates.

"Try the that gate, on the right," said a Blade. The Blade approached the gate, and attempted to open it.

"Damn, it's locked. Shit! It's a trap! Prisoner, go with the Emperor!"

"Quickly, prisoner, follow me," the Emperor said to me, as he ran toward the other gate.

I followed the Emperor throught the gate, and into a room.

"Take this amulet to Jauffre, he will know what to do. Tell him that their is a another heir. Martin, of Kvatch. Prisoner, I am about to die. I have seen it in my dreams. Make sure you complete this task, or my death will have been for nothing. Do you understand?" I nodded.

Suddenly, the wall behind me slid upward, and a Daedra came out of the passage behind it. He leapt an came down on me, forcing me to the ground. I heard a crack, and then a two thuds.

A blade lifted me off the ground. I looked around, and saw that the Emperor had been bludgeoned by the Daedra's mace. The Daedra's throat had been slit by a Blade.

"By the Nine, we've failed! The Emperor is dead!" the Blade cried out.

"Um...he gave me this," I held out the amulet.

"Why would he give you the amulet? He must see something in you that we don't."

"He requested that I take it to Jauffre."

"Jauffre? Why?" asked the Blade.

"Their is another heir." I responded.

"Another heir? Okay..." the Blade thought for a moment, "Take this key. Follow the sewers out of this place, and go to Weynon Priory. Talk to me once you find out more about whatever the hell is going on. The name's Baraus, by the way."

"Twi'Ki."

...

After wading through the endless sewers, and killing about five rats, three goblins, and a mudcrab, I had reached the end of the sewers. As, I stepped out of the sewer exit, there was a bliding white flash. _Goddamn, the sun's bright!_

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed that there was an island across the river directly in front of me. I ran and dove into the water. It felt good to get the stench of the sewer off of me.

I stepped out of the water, onto the island, and wrung out my jet black hair, that runs down just past my shoulder blades. I heard some talking up ahead, so I drew my bow, and notched an arrow. I walked forward, bow pointed down.

I saw four people, all dressed in fur armor. One was an Orc, one a Nord, and the other two were Argonians.

"Hey!" I yelled.

They drew their weapons, and started sprinting towards me.

I released an arrow, which hit the Orc directly in the eye. Blood sprayed onto two of the others, but they kept running at me. I shot another arrow, and missed all targets. _They're getting too close!_ I dropped my bow and drew my dagger. The Nord lunged at my with her shortsword, so I jumped back, successfully dodging the attack. Simultaneously, the Argonians punched me in the solar plexus, then kicked my face, resulting in me falling to the ground. Just as the Nord was about to thrust into my chest, a ball of fire ripped through her stomach, leaving a firey, and bloody hole. The Argonians began to flee, when one completely burst into flames, and the other started by dragged backwards by seemingly nothing. Then, the Argonians legs ripped off of his body. He screamed in agony. The severed leg floated above him, and then slammed down on his head, impaling him through the mouth.

I got up and turned around. That's when I saw her. She was, 5'9", red-headed, with straight hair down to the small of her back. She was donning green mage's robes. She looked about 25, judging by her complexion, making her two years older than myself.

"Tell me your name, or you're next," she said to me, seemingly calm, like she's been in these situations before.

"T-T-Twi'Ki." I replied.

"What are you doing here, Twi'Ki?"

"I'm on a quest, for the Emperor."

She laughed. "Whatever you say Twi'Ki."

"Who the hell are you, and how the fuck did you make them...fucking...well...you know!"

"I'm a mage, it's not that difficult. My name is Kimberely. Now get the fuck out of here, or I'll kill you too."

I picked up my bow, and my dagger, and started running. _There are a few things I need to do, before I go to Weynon Priory._


End file.
